Love Takes Two
by Pastaest
Summary: (MA) A voluptuous Mei and a futanari Hana Song develop a very passionate relationship as they go on a traveling adventure together.
1. Part 1: Introductions

I plan on making this a very long series, and I do plan on getting to some really niche fetishy stuff, but that won't be for a good long while.

Apart from using a couple of the characters from Overwatch, this story doesn't really have anything to do with the story from the game. It's more focused on the characters and their relationship.

background info: Uses the wasteland skins for Dva as inspiration for the character and the setting.*

The sun had just begun to tilt toward the horizon, casting an orange glow on the world for those last few minutes before darkness. Hana sat on the floor of her garage with the polluted Australian sun setting behind her. (The one thing you can say for air pollution is it makes one hell of a sunset.) Hana didn't care about the sunset. She'd seen it a thousand times. She was intently watching something far more interesting inside her home. A person.

Hana Song had been living alone in the desert wasteland of post-omnic Australia for as long as she could remember. She was born in a junk town near the coast, but she was a troublemaker from the start, and when she was twelve she was banished from the town for causing trouble with the wrong type of people. She wandered the hot sands and salt flats for days until she found an abandoned auto shop to hole up in. She had been there ever since, scavenging food and water from the wastes to survive. Driven by powerful curiosity, she toyed with the parts and tools scattered in the shop, eventually teaching herself how to fix and take apart all manner of contraptions she came across. Even managing to put together a (mostly) functioning vehicle.

All this time spent alone out in the desert, and here was this girl, asleep on the floor of Hana's garage. She had found her outside earlier that day, stumbling through the salt flat, delirious and dehydrated. She was barely able to utter a word before collapsing in front of Hana. She was unsure of what to do, but thought that taking her inside and getting her some water couldn't be a bad idea. She set some water beside the girl, and waited for her to awaken. For hours, she waited and thought of what she should say when the girl did wake up. Hana had hardly spoken a word in the ten years since her banishment, and wondered if she even remembered how to talk. All this going through her mind and more, as she started at the unconscious young woman.

There were some glaringly apparent details about this girl that Hana had been trying not to think about, but inevitably, her mind drifted towards anyway.

This girl asleep on the floor of Hana's home was in a word enormous. Everything about her was huge, especially from Hana's perspective. Her lower body could only be described as extremely thick. Her massive thighs, with tight leggings wrapped around them, were so wide that Hana could never hope to fit two hands around one of them. Each one was about the width of the girl's entire torso. Her exposed tummy was soft and doughy, covered in a bit of fat. Despite this, her waist was still probably the thinnest thing on her. Hana watched as it rose and fell gently with the girl's slow breathing. The girl wasn't particularly tall, but to Hanna, who could never quite reach into the 5 foot range, she was a giant. The girl looked to be around 5 foot 7, and her round face was accompanied by short, dark brown hair. Hana's mind drifted to the parts of the girl that caused strange feelings to course through her body...

The girl's breasts were _massive_ , like two extra huge basketballs had been stuffed into a tight little blue tank top. They were round and full, and sat high on her chest, protruding forward, far in front of her body. The girl's fat tits appeared to be pushing the limits of the shirt. Everywhere, even on her back, the ice blue fabric was pulled tight, holding as much of her boobs firmly in place as it could. Only part of her boobs were contained, however. Almost half of her breasts were too busy being huge to be restricted by the ultra-tight top. The neckline of the tank top stretched almost half way down her chest, and mountains of thick, jiggly cleavage adorned the top of her rack, luscious, soft titflesh spilling out in bulges over the cusp of the top. More of her boobs exploded out the sides of her shirt where the arm sleeves had been stretched forwards, the soft fat pressing gently into her arms. Still more peeked out of the bottom of the shirt, hanging just below the lower limit of the tank top. All of this breast mass liberated and unconstrained by the tight blue prison of the girl's top was left free to jiggle and wobble about with her every movement, especially the colossal cleavage running out over the top of the shirt. Slight protrusions in the blue fabric hinted at her fat, round nipples concealed beneath. Hana's pulse was particularly quickened by the sight of the girl's breasts, as strange, intense feelings radiated throughout her body.

The girl's butt was equally sizable. Her wide hips gave way to an even wider ass. It was so huge, about a quarter of her height was entirely taken up by her ass. It was immense, round, and ridiculously squishy. It would have been almost possible for Hana to wrap both arms halfway around the girl's ass, if they wouldn't have sunk deep into the soft flesh of it. Her cheeks were perfectly smooth and filled up her tight pants so much that the elastic stretched around her ass looked as hard as steel, and a little bulge of fat peeked out over the waistband. Despite the incredible tightness of her thin pants, they still stretched enough to allow her to wiggle and bounce inside of them.

Hana was overcome with intense emotions for the girl lying on the floor before her. They were getting difficult to contain. Hana herself was very short, only around 4 foot 10. Her breasts were a decent size, and her butt was pretty cute, filling out the back of her jeans nicely, but she couldn't even begin to compare to this other girl. There was one more major difference between her and Hana's bodies, however. Hana was 22 now, had lived alone for over ten years, and not once had she ever touched the massive bulge in her pants that had only seemed to get bigger with time. Hana was a futanari from birth. It's hard to say what could have caused it, butl Hana was the only one who knew about it at all. There was not a whole lot of education going around post-apocalypse Australia, so Hana simply didn't know any better, and accepted herself the way she was. When she was 12, a few months after first finding the auto shop, she began to grow. It was slow and unnoticeable at first, but during her teen years the growth really picked up. She found herself constantly needing to scavenge for larger and larger pants as she grew from two inches soft, to three, then four, before the growth finally slowed down. By the the time she was eighteen, her dick was six inches long and almost 3 inches thick when soft, filling up her crotch at all times, in combination with her balls, which had begun producing when she was 12 and had grown to be bigger than baseballs. There was no space at all to speak of between her legs, every millimeter was filled out from one fleshy thigh to the other. Her thick, supple cock pushed her pants outward, even while soft, while her huge, taut, swollen balls boosted it even further forward as they filled the limited area between her thighs. Hana wasn't even a teenager the last time she was able to fully close her legs.

She never saw the point of underwear, and instead stuffed her package into a pair of jeans that she found with extra room in the front. She hardly ever bothered to take them off. Too much work, getting it over her dick, and it wasn't as if she could waste the water to clean them. She wore a simple white T-shirt, which had long ago been stained brown with grime, over her chest, her orange-sized breasts lay bare underneath.

There wasn't a whole lot to get aroused by out in such a wasteland, so Hana had rarely experienced her own cock hard, but right now, in this moment, sitting on the floor in her home, staring at the most sexually stimulating girl she had ever seen, her pants had become uncomfortably tight. She closed her eyes and dozed off in the light of the setting sun, letting her mind wander as waves of lust washed over her.

Mei awoke slowly, opening her eyes to find herself in a large enclosed space, with dark red light from the setting sun spilling in through the windows. She glanced around her surroundings, looking for something to soothe her parched throat. She spied a small tin can filled with not-quite-clear water, but she thirstily picked it up and drank as deeply as she could, as if she'd never get another drink of water again. It had a strong tang of minerals in it, but she didn't care as she gulped it all down. She set the empty can down on the hard cement floor, and started to wonder about how she had gotten here. Looking up from the can, she finally noticed the small girl sitting across the floor from her, clutching her knees in front of her as she lightly slumbered, breath falling gently from her small, parted lips.

 _She's kind of cute,_ Mei thought to herself, watching her. She was much smaller than Mei, shorter than her by more than half a foot, and much thinner. Her skinny upper body was punctuated by two moderately sized breasts. They were certainly nothing to be ashamed of, but they dwarfed in comparison to Mei's huge tits. Still, Mei thought they were attractive. She liked small things. The snoozing girl had long, lithe legs that stretched out before her, and snaked up her body, widening a bit at the thighs, and culminating in a round, pert butt that looked soft as silk. Mei couldn't deny she felt instantly attracted to this girl, who looked only slightly younger, albeit much smaller, than herself.

Something stirred in her recent memory, she recalled seeing a small figure moving towards her through a haze of desert heat and delirium. She dug up a clouded memory of a young girl half-carrying her toward some kind of small building, before blacking out. Mei put a hand to her head as she struggled to remember any other details of the past day. All she could think about before that was days of sand and heat. She stood up slowly, all of her facets wobbling uncertainly. She was dizzy from dehydration, and as she stood up she lost her balance for a moment, and accidentally kicked the can that had been resting quietly on the floor. Mei cringed as she heard the loud clattering of the can skipping across the room, that would most certainly disturb her sleeping host.

Hana awoke with a start, jumping at the loud sound of the can flying across the floor. Her eyes opened rapidly and she found herself looking up at the strange girl. "Sorry!" She called. "I didn't mean to wake you so suddenly. I bumped it by accident. Must have lost my head standing up." She spoke quickly, with an upbeat, bubbly attitude, that quickly overwhelmed the reclusive Hana. Still, she thought it was nice that the girl cared. Hana opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She was supposed to have prepared something to say to the girl, and now she felt suddenly lost. A short, quiet, "hi" and a tiny, shy hand wave was all she could manage. The tall girl spoke again, "Oh! Right I'm so sorry where are my manners? My name is Mei. And what can I call you?" Hana stared at Mei and slowly, like gears moving for the first time in decades, she managed to form the word "Hana" with her voice. "Hana" Mei repeated to herself, "What a wonderful name. Hana do you have any water?" "I'm really really thirsty" she giggled. Hana, still sitting on the floor, nodded, and then realized she should probably show her where. She stood up carefully and toed over to a tall metal barrel in the corner of the garage.

Hana gestured to a nozzle on the bottom to Mei, who followed her over. Mei looked at it for a moment, then turned to Hana. "Do you have a... a cup?" She made a cupping motion with her hands. Hana glanced around her workshop, before fishing through a pile of salvage and procuring a small tin bowl. Mei smiled and took it gratefully, and began filling it with water. It wasn't a cup, but it would have to do. She lifted it up to her face and drank from it voraciously. Before refilling it and drinking again, and again.

Hana watched intently as the girl brought the bowl up to her lips again and again, _those big, juicy lips..._ Hana felt a pulse in her crotch. The tall girl hadn't noticed. She was too busy fulfilling her thirst. She moved the bowl of water so quickly that little splashes and drops of water fell from her mouth. She hadn't noticed that either. Hana stared as her face grew pink at the rivulets of water flowing down the surface of the girl's breasts. Some slipping down into her canyon of cleavage, others streaking down her boobs and soaking into the lip of her top. Finally, Mei put the bowl down, gasping for air. She looked down to see that she'd covered her breasts in water. She grabbed the upper lip of her top and pulled it upward, sending her boobs wobbling. Hana, still staring, felt her pants grow very tight. "Oh geez." Mei muttered. "Looks like I soaked my--" she was looking down at her chest, when something just above it in her field of vision caught her eye. Hana's gigantic bulge appeared to be filling up her pants, consuming all the space between the girl's skinny legs and even being pushed in front of her by several inches.

 _Is that...?_ Mei wondered to herself. If what she was seeing was in fact real, then it would be totally huge. She continued to stare at the massive mystery lump in Hana's pants, meanwhile, Hana was watching the tiny, jiggling movements of Mei's soaked rack. Blood thumped through her veins. The two of them stood like that for a long minute, never meeting eyes, both staring at each other's bodies.

It was Mei who finally broke the long silence, after managing to regain her composure. "S-so Hana... do you live alone here?" Hana managed to tear her eyes off of the girl's chest and meet her gaze. She nodded. An awkward pause ensued, and then Hana had a brilliant idea. "Are you... hungry?" She asked in a shy voice. As if on queue, Mei's soft and tender tummy growled loudly. "...Yeah I could eat a horse." Mei replied, smiling.

Hana had set up a small gas stove and had heated up scavenged cans of old soup on it. Hana had finished her can of soup a long time ago, and now she was watching Mei as the girl was finishing her twelfth one. Hana wondered how long it would take to find that much food again. "Sorry." Mei said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "I eat a lot." Her tummy appeared very full now, protruding outward slightly. She set the last can down on the floor next to her, and sluggishly rested her huge ass on a small, old mattress. She rubbed her engorged stomach and sighed in satisfaction. "Wow. I think that's the best meal I've ever eaten. You're a good cook, Hana." Hana smiled. "All I did was heat it up..." she muttered. "Well I don't think I've felt this full since I was back home." Mei said. Hana thought about this for a moment. "Where is your home?" She asked. Mei told Hana about her home in China, then her time stationed in Antarctica, how she had found the station abandoned and destroyed. She had traveled to the coast of Antarctica, and found older expeditions' boats. She had taken it across the sea to the southern tip of Australia, and had traveled in a hover car almost all the way to the nirth coast, but was stopped near here when two scary looking men hijacked her car and left her on the road. She had planned to try and get a ride from the north coast of Australia to China, or at least somewhere close. "What did they look like? The men. Did they have tattoos?" Hana asked. "Yes, all over their bodies. How did you know?" Mei inquired. "They're the Russaw brothers. Some of the gangs are dangerous, but they're just two big fools." "Hmm" Mei replied. She continued to talk about her home in China and how much she missed certain things. Most of this didn't make sense to Hana, but she enjoyed listening to the stories.

By now, the sun had already gone down some time ago, and Mei was fighting to keep her eyes open. She let out a long, exhausted sigh, and bid Hana a good night. She couldn't keep her eyes open for another second. She rolled onto her back. Her full, bloated belly sloshed around wildly, packed with a huge load of soft food. The sloshing slowed as it came to a rest on top of her. She grunted at the weight of her inflated stomach pressing down on her body.

Hana felt a strange fascination with Mei, watching her every movement as the girl consumed a seemingly endless amount of food, and then Hana found herself reveling in the alluring sloshing noises that emanated from the girl's stuffed stomach. These thoughts traveled straight from Hana's head to her pants, she felt her sex twitching as blood began pumping into it. Hana laid on her back, eyes closed, facing the ceiling with a grin on her face. She thought about all the events of the past evening, examining Mei's voluptuous body, watching her gulp down water as she spilled liquid all over her chest, and seeing her consume copious amounts of food in minutes, hot, thick soup, running down her throat and sloshing around in the girl's body. As these thoughts moved through Hana's mind, more and more blood traveled down to her rapidly growing erection. She had never been this hard before. Her crotch twitched again, flooding her penis with more blood, and she let out a quiet moan of combined pleasure and pain. Her erection had officially become too large for her pants. Her hard cock shoved itself into the front of the pants in an effort to escape. Hana couldn't take it anymore. She tugged at her waistband frantically, struggling to free her massive dick. In the silent darkness, she pulled and yanked desperately at the waist of her jeans which were caught stubbornly on the wide protrusion of her crotch. Her eyes began to water as her trapped erection continued to grow and push even more painfully into her tight jeans. She gave one final, desperate yank, and finally she came free. She gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure from her cock immediately flexing upright. It throbbed hard at her as she slowly came off the pleasure high to see it towering over her. With a last, pulsing twitch, her dick drew to its full length of 12 and a half inches. A single, thick, dramatically inflated vein was visible snaking its way up her long shaft. Hana was awestruck. She hadn't seen herself like this in a very long time. With her massive cock finally free of its confinement, it stayed erect well after she fell asleep and throbbed with the beat of her heart as Hana reveled in her lustful thoughts about Mei.

Mei had fallen asleep immediately, her stomach loaded with thick, steamy food. She fell into a deep, hard slumber, her mind swam through the dense sea of her memory. Her dreams wandered from her home in China, when she was younger, then meandered to her time at the research station. Slowly, her dreams drifted to thoughts of Hana, and Mei's attraction to her took over. Her dream showed her undressing, slowly pulling her top over her small, perfect breasts, exposing her perky, pink nipples. She envisioned herself gently teasing Hana's little nubs with her own fat, soft fingers. She dreamed of Hana pulling her pants down and exposing her cute, bouncy butt. Then Mei remembered what she had seen at the water faucet earlier, when she caught a bit more than a glimpse of Hana's huge, bulging crotch.

Mei found herself attracted to the bodies of other girls, but felt ultimately dissatisfied with typical female genitals. If this girl really had a cock, especially one that appeared as big as it did, it would be Mei's ultimate fantasy. Her lusty dream unfurled into a perfect encounter with her desires.

She imagined Hana sliding her pants off altogether, and revealing her long member. Mei's own sex began pulsating wildly, and grew increasingly wet. Mei envisioned herself playing with Hana's dick, holding it in her hand, putting her mouth up to it, and in a burst of brilliance, she dreamed of it entering her dripping wet core. She could almost feel it sliding through her, sending pleasure washing through her nerves.

Then, her dream told her horny, delirious mind that the warm liquid filling her stomach had been thick, hot fluid shot from Hana's length inside her. That sent Mei tumbling over the edge of ecstasy, as the junction of her thighs exploded in syrupy fluid. She awoke covered in sweat as her orgasm rocked her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit hard into her lip as violent spasms shook her legs. By the time she regained control of her bodily functions, a dark stain had spread far across the thin, blue fabric of her pants. Mei stared up at the ceiling, panting hard for several minutes. After some time, exhausted from her intense stimulation, her heavy eyelids drooped shut and she finally fell asleep for good.


	2. Part 2: Release

Note: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review on the first chapter, I'm very grateful. Please, keep your feedback coming! If you like the story or have something to add to it, I'd love to hear it!

Hanna woke up as the sun reached over the horizon. She yawned, stretching her long, slender arms. She stuck her hand down into her pants, sliding over her huge cock, reaching for her massive, swollen nuts. As soon as she touched the soft, smooth skin, her body clenched up. They were extremely sensitive and loaded with years worth of backed up sperm. They screamed at her for release, begging to let loose their abundant supply of thick love cream. She retracted her hand and stood up, groaning in pleasure as her huge, heavy balls dropped in her sack. She sauntered over to the edge of the room where there was a table. She felt her overfilled orbs bounce and jiggle in her pants with every step. The pleasure dominated her senses and she felt her pants tighten with arousal. Hanna did her best to ignore it, and set to work on the unfinished project on the table.

The morning sun shone through the high up windows of the garage. Mei lay sprawled out on her back, laying on the mattress. One leg hanging off, resting on the cool cement floor. As the sun beamed through the window, it fell across Mei's sleeping face and roused her from her sleep. Slowly, her eyes blinked awake as the warm light met them. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them, and then she moved them underneath her, and slowly pushed herself upright. The thick, blue strap of her tank top fell down the side of her bare arm as her massive breasts fell into place, held by her now-sagging top. Drearily, Mei leaned forward, resting on her immense rear, and pulled the strap of her tank top back up to her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her shiny brown hair, and then brought her hand down to her stomach. She rubbed it slowly, and found that most of the liquid feast that had filled her stomach last night was gone, and her belly had returned to its semi-flat shape, her body having digested the food quickly. Mei slid her hand from her belly, over her pelvis and down to her huge, thick legs. She stroked the tender inside of her thigh, and smiled as she remembered the intense pleasure she experienced the night before. Her pants were largely dry and free of the viscous liquid they had been filled with, but her thighs remained very sticky.

Mei looked to her left to where Hanna's bed was, but found only an empty old mattress there. She looked around the garage, and found Hanna sitting at a desk on the edge of the garage behind her. Mei stood up and carefully walked over to her. Hanna was sitting in a simple plastic chair with her legs spread apart, hunched over something on the desk. The air smelled faintly of copper and something burning. Mei stood just behind her and leaned forward slightly. "Good morning, Hanna!" She chimed. Hanna immediately jumped in her chair, almost dropping the tool she was working with. With an expression of pure shock, she turned to look at Mei standing next to her. "Oh gosh! So sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hanna struggled to find words. "What are you working on there?" Mei asked her. Hanna fumbled with a word in her mouth, and finally managed to squeak out "ummm." She looked back down at the desk, and, setting her soddering iron down, held up a small piece of green circuit board for Mei to see. "Oh! What is that for?" Hanna turned silently and pointed to a colossal vehicle in the corner of the garage, facing toward the garage door. It stood up on two legs, and was hanging from a support structure above it. "You built that whole thing? By yourself? I saw it earlier but I thought it was another water tank. How long did it take you?" Hanna nodded with pride and said "I can't remember how long." "Does it work?" Mei asked. Hanna looked like she was going to nod, and then stopped. She thought for a moment and then said "A little bit." She held up the circuit board again. "But this will make it better." She went on to explain in short sentences that the electronics she had built into the mech were old and simple, but enough to make it work. Now, though, she was trying to install a set of rocket boosters that she had uncovered in her scavenging, that would allow it to travel much longer distances with much more speed. The only problem was that the electronics she had installed initially could not support the newer tech of the rocket boosters, and so she resorted to crafting her own. When she was finished, Mei congratulated her on her effort. "That's incredible! I can't wait to see it in working condition!" Hanna simply nodded, smiling, and returned to her work. Mei was not concerned with questions like _how long will I stay here? When will I get home?_ She was more than happy spending as much time with Hana as possible. Still, she had left Antarctica with a purpose, and she could use some time while she wasn't traveling to work on it. There are two things that everyone who has ever had to sort through many years worth of meteorological data knows about doing. One: it takes a lot of time, and two: it helps if you actually have the data. Mei suddenly realized that the bag she had carried her entire trek from the research base was not on her. She began to panic. "Hey Hana, did you find a bag that was gray when you found me outside?" Hana looked up from her project and nodded, pointing over to the entrance door. Relieved, Mei walked over to it to find the dark grey satchel placed on the floor next to the door. She picked it up and pulled out a slim black laptop. It was several generations old by the current tech standards, Mei guessed, since she had been frozen in cryosleep for a long time, and it was dusty and a little beaten up from the journey, but when she turned it on, it still seemed to be working. She walked back to where Hana was sitting and apologized for interrupting her again, and asked her if there was another place she could sit down and work. Hana looked around the inside of the garage. The side of the garage near the doors was mostly taken up by her mech and tools she was using on it. Every other side was filled with large equipment that had been there since Hana had found the place, or was completely filled with loose junk and other small projects she had left lying around. There was a room in the back, but it was just a small bathroom. The only workable area was really the wide desk she was sitting at, which could probably fit both of them, yes, but Hana only had the one chair. She thought for a moment, and then stood up out of the small plastic chair and gestured for Mei to take it. "Thank you! You're so kind." Mei commented. Hana moved her circuitry project around to the other side of Mei. Mei herself moved the chair over slightly to give Hana a little more room at the desk to work, but even still they were very close had little space. Mei placed the laptop on the table, and then eased herself into the chair. It was definitely too small for her massive ass and it creaked precariously as she lowered it into the seat. With some effort, the chair held her without collapsing, although huge chunks of fat squeezed out the sides. Hana quickly tore her eyes away and engrossed herself entirely in her work, hiding her red, blushing face. Mei, unaware of Hana, sat forward and opened the laptop again and signed in. There was, unsurprisingly, no wifi connections available, but that didn't matter, since she had all of the data stored on the machine. She opened up the computer's files and the data readout, and began going through reports chronologically, searching for abnormalities of any kind in global temperature or weather patterns.

January 12, typical temperatures, moderately increased average rainfall in Europe,

January 23, slightly higher than average seasonal temperatures, normal weather,

February 4, notable _bulge_ in seasonal temperatures… the word floated off the screen at her and as she continued to read more entries, her mind stopped paying attention and wandered to thoughts of Hana from the day before. Other words jumped off the screen and fueled Mei's lewd reverie… _Long…Huge…Thick…_ she was no longer paying attention, her eyes moved lazily across the screen while her mind swam in her lustful thoughts…

Mei managed to pull her mind free. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair as it creaked and whined. When she opened her eyes, she became suddenly very aware of Hana, who was standing next to her, hunched over with her face close to the desk. She was leaning very far over, her firm, round butt shoved out behind her, just a few inches from Mei's face.

Mei felt herself getting very hot. She continued staring at Hana's ass until she could take it no longer. She sat forward in the chair suddenly, and locked her legs as her core pulsed with desire. She couldn't keep denying her intense want for Hana, she would never get anything done if all she could think about was her. She needed to solve this problem. The best way, Mei thought, would be for Hana to fuck her brains out, but that seemed very unlikely. She could at least start somewhere, but Mei wanted to be sure that Hana's feelings would be mutual. It would do her no good to come on to her and then find out that she wasn't interested. A plan formulated itself in Mei's mind. She would test the waters discreetly first, and if she saw a reaction from Hana, she would move on from there.

Mei scooted the chair a bit closer to the table, to make her self a little more visible. The sound of her moving the chair had most likely gotten Hana's attention. Mei slowly brought her arms up over her head, placing her hands on the back of her head, pushing her chest forward, leaving her enormous rack on full display. She closed her eyes, and let out a series of short, quiet grunts as she stretched. She twisted her torso, right and then left, sending her gorgeous melons swinging and wobbling arousingly. She brought them back to center and then raised her hands high above her head, and drew in a deep breath. She slowly let her arms come down on either side of her, and when they were almost flat with her body, she let out a soft moan, and let out all the breath she had been holding in. Her chest dropped dramatically, and sent her massive, pristine tits into a crazy jiggling fest like never before.

Mei peeked out through her closed eyelids over at Hana standing next to her. The girl was as still as a statue. She was completely hunched over, and Mei could not see her face, but the girl looked like she couldn't possibly be any more tense. She was no longer touching her project on the desk, she merely clutched the soddering iron in her fist, her knuckles turning white. Mei heard short, quiet, but hard breathing coming from her. She watched in excited fascination as Hana's bulging crotch twitched visibly, even through her tough jeans. Mei smiled. It seemed Hana was just as turned on as herself, if not more. Mei closed the laptop and got out of the chair. She stood next to Hana with her legs slightly crossed. She put her hand on Hana's arm and brought her head down next to hers. "Hana?" She asked with a bit of a devious grin on her face. "Are you feeling okay?" Hana's breaths were coming out fast and hard. She nodded her head. "Nngh… mhmm…" Mei took a step backwards, moving her head closer to Hana's, keeping her hand on Hana's arm, and moving her other hand to the girl's hip. "Are you sure? You seem really tense." As she said the last word, she began lightly massaging Hana's hip with her hand. Hana whimpered, but still had not moved a muscle. Mei leaned in even closer, her soft lips right up against Hana's ear. "Come with me." She whispered gently as she pulled gently on Hana's arm. Shivers went down Hana's spine and she felt herself melt away. She obeyed willingly as Mei gently guided her by the hand over to their mattresses on the floor. She laid Hana down on her back, releasing her hand gracefully, before kneeling in front of her. Hana's knees were bent and her legs spread far apart. The increasingly large bulge between her legs was extremely visible now. Mei put her hand over it with her wrist facing away from her, feeling its size. "Wow, you've got a lot under there." Mei remarked. Her tone had changed from her usual outward, benevolent personality, to something much deeper and more seductive. Hana could only respond in a quiet grunt. Mei began slowly rubbing her with her middle two fingers. Hana squirmed on her back and couldn't help but moan as Mei continued stroking her. Mei started applying more pressure and Hana cried out. "N-no! No stop! You're going to make me- _Bigger!_ Ah!" She shouted. Mei felt the girl's sex twitch and grow slowly more erect. She blinked at Hana. "You mean you get even bigger than this?" She said almost in disbelief. Hana nodded, her eyes shut, hiding a grimace. She began tugging fruitlessly at her pants. "It…hurts." She managed to get out. "Well I could imagine. These look really tight on you." Mei said as she gave Hana's thigh a squeeze. She whimpered in response. "You should use elastic." Mei said. She shifted her body slightly so that Hana had a good view of her butt. Mei pulled back the elastic waistband of her pants, before allowing it to snap back into place suddenly, sending her ass jiggling away. Hana felt her erection throb again, and she yelped as her pants constricted around it. "Let's get those off of you, then." Mei said. She gripped her hands around the cusp of Hana's jeans and began working them off of her by the sides. Hana's hands were pushing them off from the front. Slowly, they slid past her hips and over her butt. Finally, with much effort and a strong yank, they came off. Hana gasped with pleasure as her massive cock burst free. Finally uninhibited, it immediately pulsed and grew to its full length. Her huge, heavy balls were swollen and completely overfilled. Her stimulation from the night before had only made them more backed up.

Mei stared in utter astonishment at the view before her. Never had she imagined that Hana could be this _big,_ although big only began to describe it. Twelve and a half inches of rigid, three-inch-thick flesh, accompanied by enormous, loaded balls. Mei loved it, and wanted to soak in every single detail. She moved closer, her breasts almost knocking into Hana's towering girl meat. "Oh my god, Hana! You're so _fucking huge!"_ Mei exclaimed, her voice laced with lust. "uh…thank you…" Hana replied awkwardly. Mei leaned over and planted a slow, juicy kiss on the tip of Hana's dick with her soft, fat lips. It twitched in response, and Hana moaned sharply. The top of Mei's tits were now pressing on Hana's shaft, and the feeling of the remarkably soft flesh squished against her sensitive pole was incredible. Mei pulled back from her delicate kiss and began swirling her wet tongue around the head. She continued moving her tongue in little circular motions until spurts of precum began dribbling out. She licked them up hungrily, and then pulled away. It was powerful in its flavor, both extremely sweet and salty. "Mmmmnhh… you taste so good." Mei said, licking her lips. Hana could only moan spasmodically as more precious nectar oozed out of her cock. Mei leaned forward again and began licking greedily at Hana's tip, before she tired and decided it was time to go all-in.

Mei struggled at first with Hana's impossible girth, but eventually she managed to wrap her lips around Her. She sucked away at the increasingly large globs of pre flowing from her tip. Slowly but surely, Mei managed to fit more and more of Hana inside of her mouth. She fought for every millimeter, until eventually she felt Hana's swollen head hit the back of her throat. She had only a fraction of Hana's length in her, but Hana was still overwhelmed and was moaning uncontrollably with every breath. Mei kept sucking hard, trying to push it deeper, but to no avail. Hana's ecstatic moaning grew louder as she felt her balls churning and gurgling. Mei felt her tense up, and began sucking as hard as she could and thrashing her tongue against Hana's underside. Hana's balls were utterly ridiculous, turgid and swollen. They were filled beyond the maximum with hot, sticky sperm, and they begged her for release…

Hana gripped the edges of the mattress and her back arched upward. For a moment, there was silence, and then Hana screamed in sweet pleasure as she finally released her massive load. A torrential flood of thick, jelly-like cum erupted into Mei's mouth. Within a second, her mouth was completely full, her cheeks bulging outward obscenely. Her mouth immediately started overflowing as more and more warm fluid was shot into it and began dribbling out past her lips, which were still locked around Hana's shaft. Huge globs of sticky, white goo spurted out, covering Hana's penis, as well as Mei's lips, and dripped down, landing on her huge tits. Mei swallowed what was in her mouth, but as soon as she did, it was instantly refilled by Hana's uncontrollable orgasm. She swallowed once more, and again Hana exploded into her mouth, filling it with her thick, gooey, love pudding. Mei continued swallowing Hana's unstoppable load, moving as much hot, thick cum from her mouth, down her throat, and into her stomach as she could. Hana's screams of ecstasy went on for several seconds as she continued ejaculating into Mei, who gulped it all down. Eventually, Hana's flood slowed down into a spurting dribble. Mei pulled her mouth off of her slowly, with a loud, sloppy sucking sound. The inside of her mouth had been completely painted with her creamy sperm and decorated with sticky, white tendrils stretching from her tongue to the top of her mouth. Hana moaned at the lewd scene and involuntarily squirted a last little bit of her cum onto Mei's face, landing on her cheeks and nose. Mei sat back and lounged on her wide and juicy ass, relishing the sensation of a full pint of Hana's viscous, thick semen weighing down her stomach. Hana lay splayed out on the mattress, staring at the ceiling as she caught her breath. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, until Hana sat up abruptly. "Mei? …Can you do that again?" She asked excitedly. Mei grinned and pushed herself up onto her knees. "I'd love nothing more." She said as she brought her hands down on Hana's huge testicles. They remained each the size of baseballs. She gripped each of them in her soft hands. Before, they had been so utterly overfilled that they were very hard and rigid. Mei began gently squeezing her balls and moving her thumb in a circular motion, applying pressure lightly. Now, though, Hana's balls were much less dense, and had transformed into a precious pair of soft and tender love orbs, packed with a massive, succulent load of delicious, goopy sperm that Mei could not wait to get in on. Mei continued her careful rubbing of Hana's enormous cum tanks for some time. After several minutes, she brought her head down, underneath Hana's indomitable erection, to her balls, and moved her hands to grip Hana's elegant thighs. As Mei's mouth met her balls, Hana released a loud, horny groan which she had been trying to hold in. Mei kissed and sucked at the surface of her balls with her thick, juicy lips and dragged her wet, slick tongue over them. Hana's fat cock rested on Mei's face and head, pulsing and hardening. Hana moaned as an ounce of viscous, cloudy precum dripped from her bulbous head and landed in Mei's hair. In response, Mei pulled her lips away with a wet kissing sound, and let her tongue hang out of her gaping mouth. She pressed it against the base of her shaft, and dragged her tongue more than twelve inches up to the tip of Hana's dick. Hana moaned in pure horny ecstasy at this as Mei put her mouth on the tip and began sucking away at her...


	3. Part 3: Escalation

(Sorry it took me so long. Here's the new chapter. I know it's a little short but I'll start working on the next one right away. This picks up well after Mei and Hana's special night.)

———

For the next four days, Hana continued working on her engineering project, and Mei spent hours at her computer, analyzing years worth of meteorological data. Both of their sex drives at least partially appeased, they largely focused on their work. Hana continued to show Mei around her humble abode, and they fell into a rhythm of daily life. However, after four days, Hana became aware of a problem. Previously, when she had lived alone, she had always managed to find just enough food to sustain herself, and sometimes a little more that she could save up for later. Now that Mei was living with her, though, those reserves quickly began to dry up. She just simply couldn't scavenge enough food to feed herself and the large girl's voracious appetite. She wasn't sure how to bring this up with Mei, however. It wasn't as if she could just ask her to not eat. And she couldn't ask her to leave… no, that was out of the question. She liked having Mei around, maybe even more than liked… she would have to find some other solution.

That night, after the sun had gone down and the two would normally settle down for an evening meal, Hana walked out of the supply cabinet carrying a couple of tins of condensed milk. She had kept these for last because, well, condensed milk isn't all that flattering of a meal. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "This is all we have left." She said as she handed a tin to Mei. Mei took it and looked at the label on the tin before a bright pink blush washed over her cheeks. "Oh… uh, I can't, uh, eat… this." She said apprehensively. Hana looked at her, befuddled. There hadn't been anything Mei hadn't been willing to eat. Even the jellied squid and pickled sardines, she had eaten. "What's…wrong?" Hana asked with concern. "I know it isn't the best food, but… you ate other things before…" Mei searched for an explanation, and decided that it would be better to be closer to truthful. "I have…" She fumbled with her hands in the air, searching for the right word. "…an allergy." She finished, looking up at Hana, hoping that would be explanation enough. Hana simply peered back at her with a confused look. "It means I can't eat certain foods because… my body doesn't really process them very well." Again she looked for a sign that she didn't have to say more, but only found Hana, standing there with tins of condensed milk in her arms, looking like the definition of a question mark. Mei gave up. She realized she would just have to explain everything. She took a deep breath, and felt butterflies in her stomach. "I can't drink milk." She stated. "Or eat anything made from milk." Mei continued. "I have a condition where my body processes milk differently than other people's bodies do. Why it only applies to milk, I don't know, but whenever I drink it, my body takes the fat from all the milk, and instead of breaking it down into energy, it somehow multiplies it all, and then adds it to my body fat. I love the taste of milk, and I used to drink it all the time. It's… why I look like this…" She gestured to her lower body. "…and why these girls are so big." Mei brought a hand up and cupped it underneath one of her massive breasts. She gave it a slight jiggle. It rippled across her chest like a rock being dropped in a lake. "So the short version is: drinking milk makes my boobs bigger. I don't do it anymore because I'm already so big and I don't know how much more _me_ I can handle." Mei finished. Hana took a moment to process this, which actually took two moments because the first one had to be spent burying the arrousal that was stirring in her from Mei talking about her breasts and that had resulted in her reaching a semi erection. When she had finally composed herself, Hana said "W-well that's okay, you don't have to eat this stuff if it's bad for you, but there's nothing else for you to eat, and without protein and other nutrients, you'll starve out here." Mei pondered this for a moment. "There really is nothing else?" "Only milk." Hana replied, setting them down.

Mei looked around, and then at Hana, and an idea came to her. She quietly gasped and her whole face blushed bright red. "Wellll… there is _one_ other thing…" She said as she drew herself closer to where Hana was standing. "…I _could_ just drink you, Hana." Mei said, rather seductively. "What do y- Oh. _Oh…"_ Hana turned bright red too. She looked away, staring off at nothing. Mei reached a soft, gentle hand up to Hana's waistline, and began unzipping the girl's pants. Hana brought a finger to her mouth and started sucking on the knuckle. "I mean, you've got to have loads of rich protein in all that thick cum. And you _really_ filled me up with it the other day." She pulled Hana's pants down. "And it looks like you're _definitely_ making enough of it, _honey._ " Mei said as she cupped one of Hana's enormous sacks with her hand. Hana sucked hard on her finger. It completely filled Mei's hand. She could feel the incredible weight of it.

Hana had gone a quarter of a lifetime without any sexual stimulus, and while her genitalia had grown to quite impressive sizes from the lack of discharge, the production of reproductive fluid had remained slow. Something changed the other day, though. Hana's first orgasm kickstarted a process that had been dormant for too long. Her fluid production was kicked into overdrive. Over the past four days, she had felt her fruit churning and gurgling as her sperm supply increased exponentially out of her control. Now, they had swollen from the size of baseballs to the size of softballs.

Hana's girth spasmed as she felt the moist embrace of Mei's big, soft lips wrap around her head. She moaned through her teeth as Mei sucked more and more of Hana's monstrous stem into her mouth. Deeper and deeper Hana's tip penetrated, burrowing deep into that incredible girl's throat. Finally, Mei stopped. She had gotten three quarters down and could go no further. Hana bit down on her finger as she felt her enormous length recieve delicious attention from Mei's tongue, as more than half sat tucked away in the girl's slick, tight

throat. She couldn't survive this much sensation for long. She was already near bursting and now she was being pushed to her limit. Hana's massive, swollen balls came to meet Mei's gigantic, sweaty chest. As the sensitive, overfilled orbs dragged across the soft, squishy surface of cushy cleavage, then began to churn and pump. Thick, lovely, hot pudding began building up and suddenly rushed forth. Hana screamed in complete ecstasy and in one motion, brought her hands down to Mei, entangled her fingers in the dark hair, and shoved Mei's head all the way to her base. Mei tried to shout, but found her mouth too full of cock as her eyes widened in shock and her lips kissed Hana's pelvis. Hana's scream turned into a steady wail. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes rolled back as she exploded down Mei's throat. Her huge penis made loud, liquidy sloshing sounds as gigantic goopy spurt after gigantic goopy spurt of cum raced through her hose and erupted into Mei's stomach. She _needed_ this. She couldn't have possibly gone another moment with her balls so stupendously full of hot, sticky cream. She reveled in the monumental ejaculation, and put every ounce of love and lust she had for Mei into this one moment, pumping all she had into her thirsty mouth. More and more and more was pumped into that sweet girl's face, until finally, Hana began to slow down. She spasmed and wriggled as the last few spurts squeezed their way out. Mei started slowly pulling her mouth off of the gigantic beast. There was a long, wet, slick, sliding sound as the mammoth cock left the warm embrace of her throat. There was a wet pop as the gorgeous head was freed. A single, long rope of thick cum stretching from Mei's tongue to the tip of Hana's dick tethered the pair together for a moment, before it broke and splattered itself all over Mei's chest. Both girls collapsed to the ground as they tried to catch their breath.

Hana lay on her back and Mei lay atop her on her stomach with her head at Hana's midriff. Mei had a glazed look in her eyes. She swallowed and then spoke with slurred speech and a drop of sperm attached to her lip. "So…much…" She got out between gasps for air. She moved so her head was in line with Hana's crotch. "Your cock is … _so_ good…" She said as she grasped the shaft, dragging a long, tongued kiss across the side. Hana was moaning. She liked receiving this kind of attention from Mei. Her penis was only semi-hard now, but Mei's expert mouthwork was starting to change that.

Mei abruptly stopped Hana looked up to see why just in time to feel the full weight of Mei's incredible body crashing down on her. Hana's own tiny breasts were lost in the sea of Mei's massive boobs as they descended upon her chest and spread out around her. Hana opened her mouth to abject about being nearly crushed to death, then Mei dropped her tongue into Hana's mouth. Mei held that kiss for a long time, aggressively and hungrily probing the inside of the skinny girl's mouth. Hana was still too overwhelmed to react, simply staring wide-eyed as her mouth was dominated. She was finally figuring out how to respond with her tongue when Mei pulled away. Spit trailed between their faces. Hana quickly wrapped her arms over Mei's neck and pulled her back to her face. She hesitated. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She had wanted to say this…she had felt this compulsion sooner but had been too afraid to dare say it. The well-endowed girl stared back at her. Eyes open in mild surprise at Hana's action, but not afraid. And behind that her eyes were glazed over with a kind of wide-pupiled expression that conveyed, in a secret way, the kind of hazy, lust-fueled infatuation that Hana felt herself. _"I love you."_ The words escaped her lips after only an instant of pause. She had just taken a leap of faith. The risk was immeasurable, but the reward so worth it. Her heart fluttered as she awaited Mei's response. Mei's mind was suddenly clear. All sense of exhaustion and confusion was instantly expelled from her head and she felt her heart swell like a balloon as her face quickly grew a deep crimson blush. She stared back into the eyes of her undeniable lover and accepted them in all that they were. _"I love you too."_ Watching those big, pink lips mouth the words was like a watching a prophecy come true in the best way possible. _"I love you."_ Mei repeated, kissing her way to Hana's ear. "I love everything that is you." She whispered in the thundering roar of their two beating hearts. "I love the way you look, I love the way you feel, I love the way you smell." Hana giggled. "I love the way you move and the way you talk." Mei continued. Her eyes felt glazed again, and she slowly became aware of the fact that the sweet, delicate lips of her hot sex were balanced carefully on top of the hardening ridge of Hana's leviathan penis. She slowly began pressing her weight onto that single point. "…I love the way that you moan…and the way…that you…make me…feel…so.…good…" Mei was finding it harder and harder to speak as her speech kept being interrupted by her own passionate grunts and moans and panting as she began grinding her womanhood against Hana's exposed meat. Mei sat up, pushing more weight onto her crotch and, in the process, bringing her low-hanging chest to smother Hana's poor face. Hana had no real complaints about this, drowning in an ocean of soft, squishy titflesh. Her world became Mei's goliath breasts and a vague sensation that she was rock hard and being covered in a beautiful girl's sexual emissions. Mei was horny out of her mind and she couldn't last any longer. As she humped the very biggest cock of the very cutest girl she had ever seen, her moaning began to escalate. " _Ngh…ngh...ngh-ngh-ngh-nghnghnghngggghhhh-AH! hnnnnggGGGHHHAAA~!!! HANA~!!!"_ Mei's flower exploded. Sweet juices sprayed all over the two girls. Mei's pants were soaked down to the knees, her plump thighs now sticky. Even her thick ass got splashed with her femcum. Hana's dick was drenched in hot, syrupy fluids.

Mei collapsed back to the loving closeness of Hana. The two girls fell into a deep, exhausted slumber, their bodies glued together by sweat and other fluids. Their heads resting next to each other's, arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Their breasts delicately squished against each other, competing for space (although there was a clear winner) and their legs interlocked...


End file.
